


The Face in the Fire

by JustVanesssssssssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Tries to Talk to Sirius About Girls, Just tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, No Angst, Probably the Fluffiest Thing I have Ever Written, Remus Lupin Teaches DADA, Sirius is Super Gay for Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: This is a short story about how Harry tries to talk to Sirius about girls, but Sirius is super gay. Remus is the DADA teacher and there is no Voldemort, Harry is just a regular Hogwarts student.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Face in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is during 5th year, but Remus is the DADA teacher. Harry has a crush on Cho. Sirius lives at Grimmauld place with Remus. Harry lives with the Weasleys, but visits his Uncles Padfoot and Moony a lot.

Harry was very nervous. He was going to talk to Sirius tonight. He'd been too scared to try and talk to his godfather about girls all the other times they'd talked, but tonight he was going to gather all his Gryffindor courage and do it. He was sitting on the common room floor in front of the fire, waiting for Sirius' head to show up in the flames. Harry pulled out a book, studying for his charms essay that was due next week. A couple minutes had passed before he heard the soft crackling noise that signified that there was someone there. Harry put his book down and crawled to the front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Sirius chirped pleasantly, "How are you doing?"  
  
They exchanged pleasantries briefly before Sirius asked the question that Harry was dreading.  
  
"So Harry, why did you want to talk?"  
  
Harry steeled his nerve and explained, "ummm... I wanted to ask you about, umm, how to get a girl to like you?" He said the last part very quickly, more nervous than he thought.  
  
Sirius' face softened. "Oh," he said quietly, "Harry, I'm not really sure that I'm the one you should be asking about this"  
  
"It's ok" Harry blurted quickly, "I know I should be talking to my parents about this, but they're gone so I just thought I'd ask you, it's ok, really" He started to get up and leave, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
Sirius laughed loudly. "Oh no, Harry, it's not that, I promise," he assured him, "I'm gay, Harry. Like, really, really gay. For Uncle Moony."  
  
Harry relaxed, sinking back down onto the floor in front of the fire grate. "You're dating Professor Lupin?" He asked, confused. He'd seen them together before, and known that they were friends when they were in Hogwarts, how had he never figure this out?  
  
Sirius laughed again, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you're just as oblivious as your father. He walked in on us snogging in a cupboard once and still didn't figure it out. I'd bet that you didn't know your friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were snogging, either." He laughed even louder at the surprised look on Harry's face when he said this.  
  
"Wait, does that mean Uncle Moony is gay?!" Harry asked, startled by this revelation and ignores his godfather's booming laughter.  
  
"Ok, Ok, sorry," Sirius says, having stopped laughing, "Moony is Bisexual, he likes men and women. But Harry, for real, how did you not know that we were dating? We live together and you visit us all the time! You saw him propose to me at Christmas! How did you not figure it out?!"  
  
Harry thought back to Christmas and stared at Sirius in shock. He had thought that they were playing a prank like they usually were. "You're actually engaged?!?!" Harry asked in confusion, for what felt like the 100th time.  
  
His Uncle Padfoot just chuckled. "It's late," he said, "why don't you go get some sleep and then you can ask Professor Lupin all these questions."  
  
"Ok," Harry yawned (it was, in fact, very late), "Good Night, Padfoot. Love you"  
  
"Love you too, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments would be very appreciated. If you want to read it, I have another fic which is just Drarry fluff. Thanks!


End file.
